


New Neighbours and New Friends

by HybridMickey



Category: Hatfilms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridMickey/pseuds/HybridMickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Smith moves into a new flat, but what he doesn't expect is his neighbour to offer him help with his boxes and then offer him pizza. Alex might have a crush on his new neighbour. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. If it's bad tell me. It's only the first chapter. Plus I wrote it at 3 am so excuse any grammatical or spelling mistakes. :)  
> P.S. Trott will appear later on. I was too tired to write him in yet. xD

Chapter One:

Driving down the motorway, Alex Smith decided to play some music. Turning on the radio, some shitty pop song started playing so he turned it up and started singing, not giving a shit who saw or heard him. Some people beeped their horns or started having mini car parties when they drove past him. Laughing, he turned off the motorway and into the busy city that was Bristol.

After realising that living at his parents gave him no freedom, he made the decision to move house. Tears were shed (mostly by his mother), but he packed his bags, shoved them into his car, said his goodbyes and started the long drive to Bristol. He had picked up the keys to his new flat a few days before leaving and only told his parents when they saw the keys in his bag.

Thinking back on that moment made him sad but also happy. He could finally be free and start a new life where nobody knew who he was. He pulled up in front of the block of flats, turned off the radio and looked around. “How did I get a place this nice so cheap?” he said to himself not realising his window was open and someone was walking past.  
“You alright mate? You seem to be talking to yourself.” A tall, dark haired man asked him making Alex jump and hit his head on his car roof. “Fuck! Why creep up on me like that!? I could have hit you!” Alex screamed. Looking up at the man from the car he almost forgot to close his mouth. Tall, dark and handsome wasn’t even an appropriate way to describe him. Blue eyes that even in the dark seemed to sparkle, stubble at least 3 days old, but that just made him all the more sexier, a Superdry hoodie with black jeans, that seemed very tight, and a pair of white and blue converse. Nothing flashy but they worked well with this person. The man laughed at Alex’s statement and reached his hand through the window. “I’m Ross Hornby. I guess you must be my new neighbour?”

Alex looked at Ross for another few seconds before shaking his hand. “Alex Smith. And I guess I am. Just got here.” Noticing all the boxes in the back of the car, Ross leans his head through the window. “Need some help with those boxes?” Alex just looks in bewilderment. His new neighbour, who he hasn’t even known for five minutes, just offered him help. “Y-Yeah sure. Just don’t drop them. Got all the plates and glasses in one of them.” Ross opens one of the back doors of the car and pulls out a few boxes, one of which has fragile written maybe a bit too much on it. “Don’t worry. If I drop them you can borrow mine” Ross laughed as Alex got out of the car. “I won’t just be borrowing them” Alex replied back, “I will be stealing them.” Ross laughed and walked towards the block of flats, pretending to trip up on the pavement.

“Careful!!” Alex shouts as Ross just carries on walking and laughing. Grabbing a couple boxes from the car, Alex locks the car and hurries towards the door. Alex looks around and notices Ross walking up the stairs. “Why you walking so fast for?” Alex questions Ross as he takes the stairs two at a time. “Well we have more boxes to move and I’m sure you want to eat and get to sleep.” After a short pause, Ross turns around to face Alex. “Hey you should come round mine for dinner. I’m ordering some pizza. Think of it as a ‘welcome to the building’ gift.” Alex stares at him for a few seconds. “You have already helped me with my boxes, I don’t want to bother you”. Ross looks into Alex’s eyes. “Don’t be stupid. It’s a gift. It’s not like I’m asking you out on a date.” Alex stops dead in his tracks just staring at Ross, panic in his eyes. After a quick pause, Ross breaks down laughing and carries on up the stairs.

Bringing in the last of the boxes, Alex sits on floor sweating and very thirsty. Looking over to Ross, he notices that he hasn’t even broken a sweat. “How are you not sweating?! Are you like superman or something?!” Ross laughs and looks down at him. “I’ve lived here for 2 years now. Those stairs are nothing.” Alex just stares at Ross for a good 20 seconds before getting up and grabbing a drink of water. “Well I’m going to look like superman in no time then if I’m going to be walking up those stairs every day.” Ross just laughs and pulls off his Superdry hoodie. Alex almost spits out his water as he gazes at Ross’ body. The shirt Ross was wearing was like a second skin. Alex could see every muscle, every detail. And he liked it. Maybe a bit too much. He could feel his cheeks turning red and his mouth becoming dry. He quickly turned around and downed his glass of water.

“Problem Alex?” Ross asks noticing Alex had turned around rather quickly. “Nope. No problem at all. So about that pizza…” Ross just looked at Alex with those blue eyes that could make anyone melt. “Give me thirty minutes. I need to clean up. And I’m two doors down from you on the right. Don’t bother about knocking. Just come on in.” As Ross leaves the flat, Alex almost falls on the floor. This new friendship was going to be a good one. Alex could tell from the minute Ross offered to help him with the boxes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza, beer, dancing and more beer can lead to unexpected things. And that is exactly what happens to Alex and Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever smut. This chapter has smut. It is very NSFW. If it's shit tell me. Tell me how I can improve. It took me 4 hours to write this. As I said very NSFW. And it pleased me when writing it so have fun!! :) xD

Chapter 2:  
Folding up the last of the 3 boxes he had unpacked, Alex looked at his new flat. Boxes were piled into one corner of the room, clothes in an untidy pile next to the boxes and an inflatable bed was in the middle of the floor. Had it been 30 minutes yet? Should he have a quick shower and get changed? “God I fucking stink!” Alex quickly undressed and threw his sweaty clothes in a pile on the floor, running to the shower and turning it on.

After a quick shower, Alex rummaged through the pile of clothes looking for something nice to wear. That’s when he realised he didn’t really have anything nice to wear. Cursing under his breath, Alex threw on a burgundy top (his favourite colour), a pair of dark blue jeans and some slippers. He wasn’t going to put on shoes just to walk to Ross’ flat. As he reached for the door, Alex quickly turned around and pulled some deodorant out of his bag. “Don’t wanna smell like shit now” he told himself, giving himself a quick spray. He looked in the dirty mirror the old owners left behind. Pleased with what he looked like, he opened the door and walked immediately into a short brown haired man.

“Watch where you’re going!” The smaller man spat, jumping up ready to hit Alex. “Sorry! Didn’t see you!” Alex replied defensively. After checking the smaller man out, Alex extended his hand. “I’m Alex Smith. Just moved in. You live here too?” The smaller man just looked at Alex’s hand. “Yeah.” After an awkward few seconds, the smaller man shook Alex’s hand. “I’m Chris. Chris Trott. Everyone calls me Trott. Sorry about the way I acted. When you’re as small as me, people tend to target you.” Alex let out a quick laugh and tried horribly to hide it. “It’s fine if you wanna laugh. Most people do when they hear that.” Alex composed himself and stood up straight. “Well it was nice to meet you Trott. Let’s hope the next time we meet we don’t walk into each other.” “Yeah, let’s hope” Chris laughed before turning around and walking through the door to leave the building.

Alex tried to remember what Ross had said. “Two doors down on the right. I think.” He walked the distance and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds before he remembered that Ross had said to just walk in. Opening the door, Alex almost gagged at the smell that hit him. It wasn’t a bad smell, cinnamon and what seemed like a vague hint of chocolate, but it was just a surprise. He closed the door behind him and called out for Ross. “Just in the shower!” Ross shouted back. “Give me five minutes! Make yourself at home!” Alex walked in and looked around the room. A large television was against the far wall, with some random music channel on. Ross had obviously muted it. Not far from the television was a three piece sofa, one corner of it had a pile of clothes thrown on it. Next to that was a smaller two piece sofa. Alex sat on the two piece sofa and noticed a bright colour in the corner of his eye. Looking over, he noticed a pair of very bright pink and white boxers hanging out of the pile of clothes. Images of Ross in the boxers flashed through his mind, giving his face a reddish tint. Not hearing the door open, Alex was still staring at the boxers as Ross creeped up behind him. “What you looking at?” Alex almost jumped out the seat, realising it was Ross and immediately turned a very red colour. “Nothing! Just admiring the colour of the sofa.” Alex could have hit himself right there and then. ‘Colour of the sofa? What the fuck’ he thought, trying to think of a way to change the subject.

“Sorry about the mess” Ross gestured towards the pile of clothes. “Haven’t had a chance to put them away yet.” Alex turned around and finally took in the sight of the hunk of a man that was Ross. His wet hair all over the place, his blue eyes shining brighter than ever, his muscles all wet and shining. The six pack that looked like it was made of solid marble. Alex almost forgot that Ross was in the room. “Having a nice look are you?” Ross laughed nudging Alex with his foot. “You filthy bastard!” Ross pretended to hide himself, which just made Alex stare even more. “I was just wondering if the stairs gave you that body! If they did I’m never leaving!” Alex laughed, averting his gaze from the man, less than 2 feet from him, who was just stood in a towel. “I better dry off and get dressed.” Ross quickly scooped up some clothes, Alex noticed Ross had picked up the very bright boxers, and hurried into what Alex assumed was the bedroom.

Emerging from the room, Alex looked at Ross. He could have sworn the man was wearing tight shirts just to tease him. “So…” Alex looked at Ross, “The pizza…” Ross just started laughing and picked up the phone. “I’m ordering it now, calm your tits mate! Is pepperoni good?” Alex nodded his head and turned to the television. He didn’t even notice what was going on until he saw Adele standing by a pond with leaves flying everywhere. “Right pizzas on its way. You want a drink?” Ross asks Alex. “Yeah sure… What you got?” Ross jumps up and hurries over to the fridge. “I’ve got beer. Or cider. Or tea if you want it?” Alex thinks for a second before deciding he wants tea. “I’ll ‘ave a tea. But don’t make it like mud. I do like it a bit milky…” Alex stopped after he realised what he had said. “Shit! Didn’t mean for it to come out like that!” He watches Ross breakdown laughing and joins in, almost forgetting to breathe. After a few minutes of laughing and crying, Ross hands Alex a steaming cup. “Perfect.” Alex sighs, taking a sip of the tea. Just as he puts his cup on the table in front of him, Ross’ phone starts to ring. “Yep. I’m coming down now.” Must be the pizza Alex thought. “Pizzas here. Will be back in a minute.” A minute later, Ross walks through the door holding two boxes of pizza. “Finally! I’m fucking starving!” Ross looks at Alex as he hands him a box. “All you did was walk up the stairs a couple times and move some boxes around! You can’t be that hungry!” Alex turns to Ross with half a pizza slice in his mouth. “Dujgfjorgjrkbk” was all Alex could say, making Ross giggle. God that giggle. It could make anyone fall to their knees. After a few minutes, Alex notices Ross is staring at him. Turning to look Ross in the eyes, Alex leans in close. “They say the eyes are the window to the soul…” Alex leans in a bit closer. “So what do you see in mine?” Ross leans in, looking deep into Alex’s eyes. “I see a very hungry man. He just made a new friend. And he was staring at his friend’s boxers.” Ross leans back with a gigantic grin on his face while Alex tries to hide his quickly reddening face. “It doesn’t matter if you were. I just want to know why?” Still hiding his face, Alex takes a quick breath. “I just sat down and saw them out of the corner of my eye. I looked to investigate and when I saw them, I was trying to imagine how someone like you would wear them.” Alex thinks about what he just said and looks up at Ross. “Oh eat shit! You did that on purpose!” Ross beings laughing and almost drops his pizza box. “Well what can I say? You asked me to look into your soul. And that’s what I did. I saw in your soul that you were staring at them.” “But it doesn’t matter. It’s my fault for leaving them out for everyone to see.” Alex looks at Ross and slaps his leg. “Yes it is! Next time hide your boxers. I’m sure not everyone wants to see them.” Alex reaches down and quickly finishes his tea. “Well I best be off.” Alex stands up to leave and Ross stands with him. “You aren’t going anywhere! You just moved in, made a friend and now you want to go!? I don’t bloody think so.” Ross runs over to the fridge as Alex just stands staring at him. “Did you just say I’m not allowed to leave?”

“Yes I did. Now sit your arse down and have a fucking beer! Chill out. You’ve been driving for god knows how long and you look like you could use a drink.” Alex takes the drink and sits down, staring into space. “My new friend just told me I’m not allowed to leave.” Alex thinks about what he is going to say next. “Now I know why I can’t leave!” Ross looks at Alex, wondering where the conversation is going. “You don’t want me to leave because you are in dire need of friendship. I’ve got you all figured out now!” Alex starts laughing and watches Ross as he tries too process what just happened. “What…? What are you on about?” Ross stands in front of Alex, with a quizzical look on his face. “You all right there mate?” Alex watches Ross, worried that he said the wrong thing. As he reaches his hand out, Ross grabs Alex’s hand and pulls him up. “So I need friendship eh?” Alex stands like a statue, worried that Ross is gonna hit him. “Why don’t you help me out then? Be my friend? Dance with me Smiffy!!!” Ross unmutes the television and turns it up starting to jump around to the music. Alex starts dancing not long after and soon both the boys are jumping and laughing and drinking beers. After jumping, dancing and drinking for hours. Alex looks at the time. “Oh god. Look at the time!” Ross turns towards the clock on the wall and almost falls over. “Careful there mate. Don’t want you to fall over now! It’s like 3am. And I’m very drunk!” Ross turns to Alex and starts giggling. “Yes it is. And I’m also very drunk.” Alex manages to catch Ross before he falls on the floor again. “Thanks mate! You saved my life!” Ross turns towards Alex and gives him a quick kiss on the head. “How about you take me to my bed so I don’t fall over again?” Alex guides Ross towards the bedroom, opens the door and sits Ross on the bed. As he turns to leave, Ross grabs his hand. “No don’t go! I want my friend to stay with me!” Alex looks at Ross and see’s the puppy dog eyes he is getting. “Fine.” Alex slurs. I won’t leave you yet. But only because you pulled the puppy dog eyes.” Ross smiles at Alex, a cheeky grin that makes Alex giggle. “What’s so funny Smiffy? Is it my smile?” Alex’s face turns a bright red and he dives onto the bed and tries to hide is face in the pillows. “Aww! Is Smiffy embarrassed? Come here!” Ross, despite being drunk off his face, manages to pull Alex up and wraps him in a tight squeeze. Alex doesn’t even try to fight it. He is too drunk and happy to fight it. Ross burps and looks down at Alex. “If I’m going to sleep, I need to get my clothes off.” Alex looks up at Ross. “What? Don’t look at me. I’m not helping you!” Ross pulls out his puppy dog eyes and Alex gives in almost immediately. “I’m too drunk to fight it. Stand up.” Ross stands up, giggling and rocking back and forth. “Be gentle though. I like these clothes.” Alex reaches towards Ross and helps him out of his top. “After this you’re gonna help me get undressed because I’m not sleeping on a blow up bed drunk.” Ross looks at Alex with a cheeky grin. “Ok deal.” Ross points to his trousers. “I think these are gonna be a bit difficult.” “Lie on the bed.” Alex sighs as Ross flops down onto the bed. Reaching up, Alex fumbles with the belt buckle. After finally getting the belt off, Alex starts to undo the button and zipper on Ross’ jeans. As he starts to pull them down, Ross giggles and tries to hide his manhood. “Don’t want you to see too much.” Alex pulls off the trousers and throws them behind him. “Who even said I wanted to see anything?” In the back of his mind, Alex’s brain is in overdrive. ‘Oooo look at him!!’ ‘Look at him sprawled on the bed!’ ‘You know you want to!’ Alex grabs Ross’ hand and pulls him up. “Now me.” After a great deal of effort trying to get his shirt off, Alex lies on the bed. “Now for the hard part,” Alex smiles at Ross, “Don’t be rough. I want to keep my boxers on.” Ross manages to pull Alex’s trousers down, while Alex puts his hands behind his head. “Someone’s confident today!” Ross grins at Alex, looking at the man on the bed. “I’m not worried if you see anything. I’m not gonna remember if you do.” Alex moves up the bed so Ross can get in (with a great deal of giggling and squirming). Turning around to face Ross, Alex doesn’t expect what happens next.

Ross leans forwards and locks his lips with Alex’s. The kiss goes on for good 20 seconds before Ross pulls back. “Was it not a good kiss? I’m sorry if you didn’t like it.” Ross begins to turn away but Alex turns him back. “Oh it was a good kiss. I just didn’t expect it. And I never said I didn’t like it.” Alex grins and leans forward, this time kissing Ross more furiously. Alex moves his hand and begins to draw shapes in Ross’ back, not even caring about the hard on he could feel pressing into Ross’ leg. Ross opens his mouth and Alex takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. A battle of the tongues begin as Alex and Ross attempt to mould their tongues into each other’s mouths.

Alex lets out a small moan as Ross begins to lightly move his fingers over Alex’s hip and firmly grabs his behind. As soon as the grab begins, Alex jerks forward making him release a longer moan into Ross’ mouth as his erection is pushed against his leg. Alex rolls Ross onto his back and straddles his thighs, not breaking the kiss. Ross moves both his hands to Alex’s behind, causing him to release a long, deep moan. The moan breaks the kiss and Alex takes a deep breath. “You are a fucking good kisser! And you seem to know how to work your hands…” Alex grins at Ross which earns him a cheeky grin. Moving his leg in-between Ross’, he feels something pressing into his thigh. “Are you hard for me Ross? I can definitely feel something down there.” Ross watches as Alex licks his lips and moves his thigh between his legs, causing a moan to escape from his already open mouth. Alex takes this as an invitation and moves down the bed, planting kisses along Ross’s chest and stomach. Reaching the waistband of his boxers, Alex realises that they are the pink ones he was staring at. “Did you put these on just for me?” Alex asks Ross as he slips his thumb into the waistband of the boxers. “So what if I did. I knew you liked them. And now you know how they look on me.” Ross whispers to Alex.

“If you don’t wanna do this just say no ok?” Alex looks up at Ross, noticing the cheeky grin and the lust in his eyes. Gesturing to his hard on, Ross looks back at Alex. “You got me like this. Now you have to fix it.” Alex smiles at Ross and slowly pulls down his boxers, making sure he brushes Ross’ arousal with the back of his thumb and is pleased when Ross takes and quick breath and jerks up slightly. Leaning forward, Alex breathes his every word onto the now throbbing arousal in front of him. “I could just leave you like this…” Ross moans as every breath touches his hard member. “You better not. Or you’re sleeping on the floor tonight!” Alex laughs which only makes Ross moan more as the breath connects with flesh. Moving his hand lightly along the shaft, Alex firmly grabs the erection and begins to slowly move his hand up and down. Ross clutches the bed sheets as his body is overwhelmed by feeling on pure heat and pleasure. “S-Stop teasing meee!!” Ross moans and Alex quickens his pace making Ross’ breath hitch with every stroke. Ross groans when he feels Alex remove his hand from his arousal. “What the fuck Alex? Why did yo- oh fuck!” Ross clutches the bed sheets even tighter as Alex lowers his head over Ross’ erection. Hollowing his cheeks as he sucked up seemed to work well. “Fuck Alex! How the fuck are so good? Fuck!! Can’t you at least go a bit faster? Teasing me isn’t fair. Alex laughs with only makes Ross moan again. Picking up speed, Ross grabs Alex’s hair and begins to thrust in time with Alex’s head bobbing. “I’m not gonna fucking last long at this rate.” Alex reaches down to his own painfully hard erection and starts to jerk himself off, spreading pre-cum over his extremely sensitive arousal. Alex decides to please Ross even more and lowers his head slowly down Ross’ erection. “Fuck! Oh that feels fucking good!” Ross thrusts forwards which makes his arousal skim the back of Alex’s throat. “Fuck! Smith I’m not gonna last much longer!” Pulling his head back slowly, Alex quickly moves his hand along the length of Ross’ throbbing erection. “Fuck Smith!” Ross cries out as he blows his load over Alex’s hand and his own stomach, struggling to catch his breath. He watches as Alex climb up beside him and beings to furiously jerk his own member. Panting, Ross could tell Alex was close. With a deep grunt and his whole body jerking, Alex reaches his climax. “Fuck!!!!” “Oh god! Fucking hell.” Alex looks down and see’s the white mess all over his body. “Never been that good.” He says breathlessly. Ross looks at Alex and begins to laugh, as Alex cleans himself and Ross up. “What’s so funny? Is it something it did?” Ross looks at Alex. “You seem to have made a bit of a mess on your face.” Ross lies back on the bed, trying not to laugh as Alex reaches for more tissues to clean his face. “I don’t know why you’re laughing. Next time it’s gonna be on your face.” Alex immediately starts laughing and is soon followed by Ross. “Well I’m not gonna turn down the offer.” Ross replies with a cheeky grin. “Alex?” Ross looks over and see’s Alex lying on his back, eyes closed with his mouth open. “Fucker fell asleep on me.” Ross rolls over and wraps his arm over Alex’s chest, which gives him a satisfying grunt in response.


End file.
